


Boys will be Boys

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, miss use of a shield, overgrown man children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: You go to Wanda to went about your husbands
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Boys will be Boys

Wanda frowned feeling your frustrated, tired energy even before you reached her door. Just like she also managed to get to her hallway and open it, just about ducking out of the way as your fist headed for her face. 

“Oh shit! I’m sorry Wanda,” you quickly apologized lowering the fist that had been meant for her front door and not the woman in front of you. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Wanda gave a small wave, offering you a smile as she stepped aside letting you enter her apartment. 

“My own fault. I felt you. You okay?” she asked frowning again as she watched you make a beeline for her couch. You let the Captain America shield you had been carrying fall onto the fall as you fell into the couch, resting your head against the headrest with your eyes closed. 

“Did you steal Sam’s shield?” Wanda asked, trying hard to keep her curiosity enough under control that she didn’t just read your mind. You were friends, and friends vented to each other. That was why you were here. Even if she got her curiosity satisfied by reading your mind you wouldn’t gain anything from that. So instead Wanda sat down next to you and waited as patiently as she could. 

“When I came home from work today I found the boys using that thing as a sled,” you opened your eyes and gave the shield an annoyed little kick.

Wanda raised her eyebrows a little trying not to laugh. Your three and five-year-old boys were a handful on a good day, not that much less could be expected taking their dads into consideration. 

“Not that it’s not bad but in the grand scheme of what those two have come up with…” Wanda started only to be interrupted by you. 

“Down the stairs Wanda! Nathan almost flew out the window had Riley not caught him,” you whined for once feeling thankful for the supersoldier serum your youngest had inherited from one of his fathers. 

You sent Wanda a stern glare when she laughed and the woman quickly coughed to stop herself from continuing.

“So what? Sam forgot to lock up the shield? And now you have kidnapped it to punish him?” she asked. 

“No. That’s what I first thought, but actually, the boys just asked him if they could borrow it and my gluable husband agreed,” you sighed. “But that’s not the worst.”

Wanda bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing again.

“Oh? What did Bucky do?”

“He helped them build the landing pad Nathan didn’t exactly land on,” you huffed before mocking Bucky’s voice. “Or he didn’t land on the one out of fifty times they had already sled down the stairs.”

This time Wanda couldn’t help but snort. Bucky was an amazing father, but he’d never been any good at telling his sons no. Wanda knew there wasn’t a snowball’s chance in hell the kids would ever be in any danger as long as Bucky was around, but that didn’t prevent their mother’s heart from leaping into her throat each time something like that happened. Wanda also knew and felt you knew the same thing. You were just tired and stressed and had overreacted to the entire thing. 

Wanda was just about to say something to calm you down when you rolled your eyes looking over at her.

“And do you know how my husband and sons got that brilliant idea?” you sighed, and Wanda sent you a small smile, shaking her head. This ought to be good. 

“Captain America,” you groaned, causing Wanda to frown. 

“I thought you said Sam….” she started only to be interrupted by you.

“Not Sam. The original one,” you huffed and once again Wanda couldn’t hold back her laughter. 

“Steve? Really?” 

“Yes. So I went over there to yell at him or maybe hit him over the head with that damn thing,” you kicked the shield once again.

“Poor old man,” Wanda giggled, as you glared at her. 

“Old my ass! He can still outrun Sam to annoy him when he wants too,” you tried to sound annoyed, but this time you couldn’t keep the smile off your face as you met Wanda’s eyes. 

“Still not the worst part though,” you confessed and Wanda’s eyes widen. 

“Not even gonna guess this time,” she laughed, waiting for you to speak. 

“Tony Stark gave Steve the idea!” you halfway yelled and Wanda instantly doubled over laughing as you scowled at her. 

“It’s not funny. I can’t exactly hit him over the head with a shield now, can I? So I came here to sulk,” you pouted and Wanda took pity on you, wrapping her arms around you hugging you tightly. 

“You know Nat taught me a few things over the years,” Wanda smiled and pulled back a little. “Wanna get your biggest kids back?”

“Hell yes,” your face lit up in a huge smile, “and Steve.”


End file.
